1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of a double-cassette type and more particularly to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which can continuously reproduce and/or record a record medium for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional video tape recorders (VTRs) known as a twin-type video tape recorder include a single housing within which a single drive mechanism for driving a magnetic recording medium such as a VTR cassette or the like is disposed to continuously record and/or reproduce two VTR cassettes.
FIGS. 1A and 1B of the accompanying drawings are perspective views used to explain an arrangement and operation of the conventional twin-type VTR, respectively.
An overall arrangement of the twin-type VTR will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a housing 1 has a configuration of a substantially box whose one side is opened. A front panel 2 thereof includes an insertion/eject opening 4 into and from which VHS cassettes or 8-mm video cassettes 3A, 3B, for example, are inserted and ejected.
A mechanical deck 5 is disposed on a chassis (not shown) fixed onto the front panel 2. The mechanical deck 5 includes a loading mechanism (not shown) which loads the cassettes 3A, 3B from the insertion/eject opening 4 and a drum mechanism 6 of a drive mechanism for driving a magnetic medium such as a VTR cassette or the like in the winding form.
A cassette tray 7 can be freely moved into and out of the housing 1 through the insertion/eject opening 4. The cassette tray 7 has a space sufficient so that at least two cassettes 3A, 3B can be placed thereon in parallel to each other along the depth direction of the housing 1. At least two cassettes 3A and 3B placed on the tray 7 can be ejected from the housing 1 through the insertion/eject opening 4.
This twin-VTR further includes mechanisms such that, when the cassettes 3A, 3B on the cassette tray 7 are brought over the mechanical deck 5, the cassettes 3A, 3B placed on the cassette tray 7 are descended on the mechanical deck 5 and can be recorded and reproduced and that the cassettes 3A, 3B on and from which video and audio signals have been recorded and reproduced are lifted and placed on the cassette tray 7, from which they are ejected to the insertion/eject opening 4.
Operation of the twin-VTR thus arranged will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A, 1B. As shown in FIG. 1A, the first cassette 3A is placed on the mechanical deck 5 and is being recorded or reproduced. At that very moment, the second cassette 3B that was inserted from the insertion/eject opening 4 of the housing 1 and placed on the cassette tray 7 is placed in the standby state at the inner part of the cassette tray 7.
When the recording and/or playback of the first cassette 3A is ended, the first cassette 3A is rewound and moved onto the cassette tray 7 so that the first cassette 3A is brought to the front of the second cassette 3B that is in standby state as shown by a two-dot chain line cassette 3A.sub.1.
Then, as shown in FIG. 1B, the cassette tray 7 is slid toward the insertion/eject opening 4 side, whereby the first cassette 3A.sub.1 placed on the cassette tray 7 can be ejected from the insertion/eject opening 4.
In the state shown in FIG. 1B, the second cassette 3B that was placed in the inner part of the cassette tray 7 is brought to the position of a two-dot chain line cassette 3B.sub.1 and lowered on the mechanical deck 5 so that it can become recordable and reproducible.
Since at this time the next third cassette is placed in the standby mode in the state shown in FIG. 1A, a plurality of cassettes can be continuously recorded and reproduced. Hence, the arrangement of the conventional twin-VTR is suitable for use with a long-play motion picture recording and so on.
According to the conventional twin-type VTR, only the second tape cassette is in the standby mode for recording and reproducing when the first tape cassette is in the recording and reproducing state. Therefore, if the first tape cassette 3A is being reproduced, for example, then the twin-type VTR will be operated in the following procedure:
(1) place the second tape cassette 3B on the tray 7 from which the first tape cassette 3A is ejected; PA1 (2) move the tray 7 in the rearward; PA1 (3) place the second tape cassette 3B in the standby mode; PA1 (4) finish the playback of the first tape cassette 3A; PA1 (5) move the tray 7 to the forward intermediate position; PA1 (6) place the second cassette 3B on the tray 7 as the first tape cassette 3A is lifted; PA1 (7) move the tray 7 in the forward direction (eject); PA1 (8) set the mechanical deck 5 in the playback preparation state as the second tape cassette 3B, which is placed in the standby mode, is lowered; PA1 (9) start the playback of the second tape cassette 3B; and PA1 (10) place the next tape cassette in the standby mode after the tray 7 is moved in the rearward.
That is, the access time is increased considerably because the relative position among the tape cassettes 3A, 3B and the mechanical deck 5 must be changed. Further, there is then the disadvantage such that the second tape cassette cannot be exchanged during the first tape cassette is being operated.
Furthermore, since the tray 7 is placed in the standby mode in the inner part of the housing 1, the depth of the housing 1 must be increased at least three times the depth W.sub.1 of the cassettes 3A, 3B. There is then the disadvantage such the depth W of the housing 1 is extended extremely.